Electron beam projection can be used for many purposes, including formation of features on semiconductor substrates. The power, i.e., current, may be intentionally increased in order to increase the throughput of the process. However, as the current used by the tools increases, the interactions between electrons may also increase. These interactions may cause image blurring and may cause field uniformity degradation of critical dimension control. Because of these imaging aberrations, the critical dimension control may degrade as the total beam current is increased.